


Birthright

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [86]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gun Violence, Mild Gore, Murder, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: August 5th, 1948. Madison, Wisconsin. Agony:ConsumingHenry finally gets alone with the man who killed his brother.





	Birthright

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1 year birthday to The Reinforcement of Agony. If you pay attention to the Series main page (as you should since the Notes contain important stuff and new stuff is sometimes added) and saw the starting date of the series, you might have saw something like this coming. 
> 
> The tone and writing is intended to be sorta muted, because Henry himself is trying to block out all emotions so he can do all this and the text is meant to reflect that.

~August 5th, 1948~

* * *

Henry couldn’t believe he was doing this, but it was all he could think of. This man was a respected war hero. The police would never believe what Henry had to say, and even if they did, they might take the man’s side in Stanley’s death.

Numbed rage fueled Henry as he finished tying up the bonds. The man laughing after all but admitting to shooting Stanley because his sweet, non-violent, and scared brother seemed to pose a threat. A injustice, because the man had been wrong and should have realized it.

This would correct that injustice, even though it wouldn’t bring back Stanley. Nothing could bring back Stanley. They hadn’t even had a body to bury.

Henry had never killed anyone before. But someone like this didn’t deserve to live on this earth anymore. He belonged wherever the evil belonged. It wasn’t fair he was still here. So, Henry stood up from his work, and found where he’d left his gun. 

This gun had belonged to Sammy Lawrence a long time ago. It’d been Sammy who taught Henry would to shoot. Sammy may have prefered knives, but he was no slouch with a gun. Henry checked and double checked that it was loaded, and fired a warning shot above the man’s head. Now too he knew the gun still worked. 

The man said something that was muffled by the gag. 

“Shut up.” Henry muttered, a little distracted by the sudden ringing in his ears, and the feeling now in his hands. He’d forgotten how damaging guns were to the shooter, but he shook it off and ignored it, because this was only right. 

The next shot Henry took went in the man’s shoulder. Henry had been hoping for somewhere more damaging, but he still took the howl of pain the man let out as it was. He’d take what he could get. Plus, he’d rather the man suffer much longer than Stanley had too. At least, longer than he’d lay dying. Stanley had been in the trenches for some time, suffering, before this man had cornered Henry’s brother and put a bullet through his skull. 

_ Brother… _

Minnie and Felix were his parents and loved him very much and he loved them very much too, but they always said that it was Stanley that Henry had imprinted on. Stanley was the one who really raised Henry, up until he got drafted into the first world war. 

There were so many stories. Of how Henry had cried a lot as a baby but was always quiet and happy in Stanley’s arms. How Henry had called Stanley as ‘dada’ for the longest time, and had first walked because he made to go after Stanley, who only meant to leave the room for a few minutes to find a new book to read. 

Then, things he could remember. His brother taking him out to the field to play, encouraging his drawing, reading to him, entertaining Henry’s silly thoughts, and  saying one day they’d live out Henry’s dreams together and Stanley would always be there for him.

Because of this man, that life had been shattered. If this man hadn’t murdered Stanley, his brother might have survived the war and came back to him. Because of this man, Henry’s life was left in ruins. 

If Stanley hadn’t died, Henry wouldn’t have ended up running away during a trip to New York City with his mother. Wouldn’t have met the ever terrible Joey Drew. Never met Linda, who he’d been so in love with when he met her and fallen out of love with when she began to be unfaithful. If Stanley hadn’t died, Henry could have lived a much better life, if only for his brother being in it. 

“I hope to see you in hell.” Henry took another shot, closing his eyes, and holding both shaking hands on the gun. There was a sickening sound, and Henry felt splatter upon him. He knew exactly what it had to be but Henry kept his eyes closed as he turned around, and opened them only when he began his walk to the exit of the abandoned building he’d led the man to. 

At some point, Henry knew he’d stop feeling so numb, and the horror of what he’d just done would set in, but that would be a problem for later. All this, because the man had said what he’d done to ruin Henry’s life.

Henry found a payphone, and after inserting the coins into the slot, dialed an old number that he hoped was still active. 

“Is this Charlie Burke?” Knowing his last name would be the biggest tip off that Henry was, for the lack of a better term, an old friend. 

“Aye. Who’s askin’?” Came a rough Irish voice, sounding tired but curious all the same from what Henry could make out with his damaged ears. Charlie sounded just a little older now, but still the same man Henry knew all those years ago.

“Henry Collier” His old lawbreaker’s alias slipped out like nothing had ever changed. “Miss me? I got a body I need cleaned up. Got anyone in Wisconsin who can take the address?”

Charlie seemed pretty surprised to hear from Henry after all these years, but while Charlie was silent, Henry could hear the scratching of a pen and his breathing. 

“Barnaby’s in the next state over, but he could probably make it. What’s the address, Henry?”

Henry relayed the address, and then hung up. It felt selfish, but he doubted Charlie had anything to say to him. Henry left the phone hanging of the hook and left the phone booth feeling just a little lighter. 

The man who killed Stanley Edgar Bendtsen was dead. He thought it made up for some the bad things Henry had done in his life. Henry doubted though Stanley would ever forgive him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Charlie and his boyfriend Barnaby are in fact the ones that Henry based Charley the Leprechaun and Barley the Pirate off of, in this AU.


End file.
